One Fateful Day
by Coda Black
Summary: This is a story about Rin meeting his faithful partner Night I can't wait to unfold all the jucy stuff about both of there pasts Rin's will be the same but there will be a twist before I spoil anymore I will continue Rin and Yukio don't really trust Night beacuse he is just like Rin and if you are wondering yes Yukio is a bit colder to Rin in this Yukio loves his brother but...read
1. Chapter 1

Its another day in this classroom with my brother. Why can't we go on a mission or something, its better than sitting in this hot classroom. Maybe a mission will come up I really hope so.

"Yukio?" I said questionably, how am I supposed to just ask him if were going on a mission. He will yell at me because I'm not focused on the lesson. Screw it I'll just go just go to sleep. But before I put my head down Yukio slammed a book on my desk.

"You said my name Rin then you dozed off, are you ok?" Yukio asked worriedly, I started thinking I'm so bored I'll ask Yukio if I can go outside for a bit. "Hey can I go to the roof for some air, its stuffy in here?" I told Yukio, after a while I started pouting.

"Fine, but hurry back," He said as he shooed me off.

* **On the roof***

I run around like a crazy person for a bit then I sat down by the fence to see the view. As I'm looking I see this faint red flare though its almost like the woods were on fire. I quickly ran out of the school to see what it was. I'm finally going to get some fighting today, YAY! As I am running I see more of a crimson flame I wonder who is trying to set the woods on fire, better yet the school. I'm getting closer and closer the smaller the flame gets finally I see a boy, about the exact same as me. He has red crimson fire horns, pointy teeth and ears, and a black tail. "who are you."

I startled the guy who looks identical so me. "Night...I'm Night nice to meet you, sorry if I attracted to much attention I was just...bored." He said to answer my question, he looked as if confused.

"I'm Rin how did you do that why do you look like me I don't understand", I asked so worriedly, he looks like me but he's opposite instead of blue he's red. Yukio pops up behind me," there you are I thought you were going to be on the roof."

" I was but the forest looked like it was on fire," I told Yukio quickly, Night looks at us both then just Yukio," hey Yukio long time no see."

" Why is Night here?" Yukio replied and quickly pulled out his gun.

"Yukio don't you know how to greet a friend better." Night said suspiciously, Night looked at me and said," Rin why don't you tell you brother this was just a miss understanding."

" Yukio he was just bored." I tell Yukio trying to calm him down, why doesn't Yukio like this guy its strange.

"Mephisto said I could be here so can you please just put your gun down I never did anything to you," Night told Yukio with a pout.

Yukio puts his gun down," I know but your like my brother so its kind of difficult to trust demons I mean I trust my brother with my own life but you are still foggy to me." Yukio replied hesitantly.

"Yukio that was rude why are you so upset today," I asked Yukio worriedly and confused. Why would my brother say such harsh things I wonder if he is feeling ok. Night doesn't seem that bad I'll talk to Night. "Yukio I'll come back to class later your students are probably wondering where you ran off to."

"Ok Rin, but watch your back ok." After he said that h ran off to go to class.

"So Night what brings you to "True Cross," I asked, As I look at him questionably.

"I don't know I just wanted to come really that's it." He answered with a straight face.

"One other question why do you look like me and where did you get your powers," I asked him understandably.

"I don't like to talk about the past kid sorry." he answered and looked down. I look at him and feel sad.

"Its ok I understand I mean my life hasn't been exactly perfect either," I say and look down as well.

"Well kid I'm going to leave now so bye," he said firmly.

"Wait stay at my dorm I want to know more about how... you know." I started speaking worried as if I felt stupid for asking.

"Not many people know I am alive because they say that...a kid looks like me and has my same powers but is satins son...that must be you Hu." He starts realizing he messed up.

"Yeah I'm Rin by the way it looks like we meet Hu," I giggled after saying that.

"Yeah its ok i guess can i see your power?" He asks me very sweetly and smirks.

"Not here in the open ill show you at my dorm." I say as if there is only one way I'll show him.

"Sure, I guess I wont have a choice but to go then."He answered then gave me a smile. I don't know why but I really like Night he cool, looks like me, and seems to be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**So you can remember were I left off Rin and Night are walking to the dorms**

* * *

All I can do is think at this point. I wonder how the exorcist excepted Night because it took them forever just to except me. Night is strange, he doesn't talk very much either. Night notices Rin looking at him,"You ok you have been looking at me for quite a while."

Rin noticed that he said something but he didn't hear him because he was zoned out thinking about Night. Then Night waved his hand in his face to get his attention."hu wa-wait what," Rin said confused.

"you have been starring at me for a while quit it."Night said with anger. Rin answered back quickly,"yes...umm im sorry."

* * *

 ***Night's pov***

Is this kid gay or something it's very strange for a kid like him to stare and invite me to his dorm. I mean yeah hes cute and all but he should have a girl friend. Night frowned and caught Rin's attention and he spoke,"Night are you ok you look sad."

See this is what I mean kids like him don't understand love it pisses me off but I can't stop thinking of him ever since Shiro told me about him as a kid he interested me. This just pisses me off more. Without Night thinking Night grabs Rin's waist and kisses Rin gently on the lips. Night let go and said," you piss me off."

* * *

 **Rin's pov**

What the hell I just got kissed by a man that was my first kiss. He pouted, why is Night so angry at me. What did I do all I did was invite him over to the dorm so I can talk to him about the whole fire incident. He still kissed me which was really weird did he walk off. Rin looks around only to see Night ahead of him walking towards the dorm. Rin chased after him to catch up. I still want to know more about this guy so I'll get over the whole kiss thing. Oh I hope Yukio never finds out he will never live it down."Night?"

"Yeah I'm sorry that I kissed you I don't know what came over me," Night said and turned a bit red in his cheeks."It is ok Night I still want you to come over to mine and Yukio's dorm." He said and smiled to hide the fact he is pissed off a guy took his first kiss.

"If your mad that it's a first kiss it was mine to so don't be to hard on yourself...ok."Night said while looking away from me. They make it to the dorms and Rin says,"this is mine and Yukio's dorm you can stay here till you leave." I really don't like this guy but if he stays he can tell me how he got his flames.

"Thanks,"Night says nicely." I'm going to go make dinner help yourself to find a room."Rin replies and goes in the dorm and to the kitchen. He starts making food and as always Kuro shows up."he buddy."

* * *

 **Night's pov  
**

Well I'm tired I guess I'll go find a room. Night walks in the dorms and hears Rin so he goes to the kitchen. I wonder what he is cooking. Night goes and sees Rin in an apron cooking. It doesn't seem he noticed me, look it's a cat. Night goes to pet Kuro but Kuro sees him and meows at Rin. Rin looks at me and blushes."So what if I am cooking go away and find a room go to the stairs and pick a room."

"ok I'm sorry," I say and smile. I walked out the door and went up the flight of stairs but I seen there was another floor so I went to the furthest room and got settled. I laid on the bed, which was extremely comfortable by the way. I then noticed something stunk really bad, then I smelled myself and was almost sick.

I got up and hurried down stairs. I ran to the kitchen waited outside to catch my breath and then Rin came out seeing that I took off my clothes, all I was wearing was an undershirt and my same pants with socks."Well I see you got comfortable quick need any help with something and oh I came out here to tell you that dinners ready." Rin said and blushed a little. " I came down here to ask you if I could borrow the shower," I asked and blushed.

"Yeah I mean I would want you scaring nee-San with your stench."He said sarcastically,"ok thanks Rin I'll eat then go though ok."

"ok," Rin walks back in the kitchen and I follow. We sit down and begin eating all you can hear is Rin slurping on the miso soup and Kuro on the other hand you can barely tell I'm here. I tear up from thinking that, I don't even remember the last time I have had a bed, meal, and shower. "Night are you ok," Rin said worried.

"I'm fine I'm going to take a shower now," I said. Better yet I don't want to remember when I had my own home. I feel something grab my hand and look down to see Rin. "Look I don't know whats bugging you and you don't have to tell me, just know I will be here for you ok," Rin said and blushed a bright red.

"ok," I fall to my knees and hug Rin. "I am sorry for putting this but I need a hug," I say and begin to cry.

* * *

 **Rin's pov  
**

I don't know what happened in his past but at least I can support him. It looks like he needs it I really don't know why I like this guy so much but he doesn't have a brother so unlike me he probably hasn't had the support I have had. I'll never tell him but I feel bad for him. I just hope he can stay until this depression passes. Why am I still hugging him can a guy really cry this much. I really hope nee-San doesn't show up he will be scared."Night I'll help you to the shower ok come on," I tell him hoping we will make it before Yukio shows up. Night nodded and I helped him up, We start walking to the shower, we get there Night still looks broken and he didn't want me to leave."Night I'll wait right here for you ok here is a towel and some soap," I said and handed him the stuff hoping he will just go in there.

Night pulled me towards the shower with him and I kinda freaked out."Night I can't go in there with you," I said while blushing.

"Why were both guys you shouldn't have anything to hide unless your a girl,"he said with a sad expression."Ok but don't try anything funny ok," I say this because he kissed me earlier.

"ok,"I go in there with Night and he tries undressing me. "Night I'm not two I know how to take a shower."

Night turns around and undresses himself I do the same. I haven't took a shower with somebody else since I was little and I was with Yukio but there is a first time for everything. maybe I'll see his tail, something latches to my tail." what the...ow this hurts," I turn around seeing Night getting in the shower pulling me in with him with his tail.

"Night?," I blush dark red.

"what are you going to wait till I get out, the water will get cold," he says. This guy makes an excuse for everything hu. I do what he says because he makes a good point. I get in the shower and let him wash first." Hey can you wash my back I can't reach," he says handing me the scrubber.

"ok," I reply and begin washing his back.

"thanks you can wash now if you want,"Night said. I was happy because he really didn't make any moves on me. So I begin washing and then he asks me," do you want me to wash your back?"

"sure," I reply and hand him the scrubby. He starts washing my back then he drops it and grabs my waist."Night what are you doing," I blush and try to break away.

"you said you wouldn't try anything," He puts his head on my back and cries. So I turn around and hug him,"why do you think I'm going to do something without your permission," Night said flirtatiously.


	3. Chapter 3

"No," Rin said and blushed cherry red. I don't know why but the more this guy stays with me the more feelings I get. It's weird, I mean I've only met Night today.

"Rin is it ok if we kiss agen,"Night said and blushed bright red. Wow this guy I don't know how to respond I feel like I'm being pulled in. Without saying anything Rin kissed Night. Night and Rin's tail wrap on to the others waist pulling them closer. They start making out and neither of them could think about what was happening. Night broke off the kiss and started kissing Rin's neck. Rin blushed and realized what was going on but before he could do anything Night bit his neck softly and then his fangs pierced the skin and Rin slightly moaned. What is happening, I don't want to but I can't control myself.

"wait," Rin said breathing heavily."I can't do this." Rin then looked at Night and seen how sad he was and thought screw it.I can't resist those eyes they make it hot. Night said ," I'm sorry I can't hold back anymore."

Night bit down on his neck agen, Rin moaned. Then Night started kissing down his chest all the way down. when he reached it he licked the tip and slowly put it in his mouth. Rin blushed then covered his face to not watch. Night began moving up in down slowly then picked up the pace. Rin was breathing heavily and painted. Afterward Night kissed Rin then inserted it into Rin. Rin bit Night's lip and made it bleed a little he licked his lip then began making out with Rin. "don't move Night it hurts," Rin said while out of breath.

"It will be ok Rin I've got you," Night said and smiled. He has such a nice smile. Night moved up slowly then down. Right when he reach it agen Rin moaned loudly. It turned on Night every time Rin made a noise. He lain Rin on the ground so they could be comfortable then he started thrusting in Rin and made him make so many noises.

* * *

 **Night's room and pov**

after they were threw Rin fell asleep so Night carried him to the room he choose. He curled up to Rin as Rin did the same, only Rins tail wrapped around night's waist. Night's tail pulled up the blankets on them then wrapped around Rin. In the morning Rin heard screaming, it was Yukio and Night fighting. Woah what is going on, Rin looked down and seen he was naked and he blushed. "why is Rin in here with you what did you do to my brother," Yukio yelled at Night.

Oh ya me and Night we had sex... he got a nose bleed remembering last night. " Yukio stop yelling," Rin screamed.

"Oh your awake," Night smiled and looked at Rin and he blushed.

" Rin what did this demonic bastard do to you," Yukio yelled and teared up.

" Rin was simply taking care of me that's all you need to know," Night said and smirked.

"I didn't ask you now did I you bastard," Yukio said and a tear fell.

"Woah woah woah before this gets out of hand Yukio chill I was just taking care of him you don't need to worry especially this early," Rin said calmly.

"Why the hell are you naked then?" Yukio said. Rin blushed and said," you really don't want to know so who wants breakfast?"

"Me Rin I do,"Kuro said behind Night. Night raised his hand and said," that would be nice."

"Don't act like this is normal," Yukio screamed and slammed the door behind him after walking out.

"Let's go for a restaurant today ok you guys lets give Yukio to take some time and take it in," Rin said.

"That's cool with me you Kuro?" Night looked at Kuro."That's ok with me Yukio looks upset," Kuro answered. Me, Night, and Kuro all went to a ramen stand so Kuro could eat to. I rub my face worrying about Yukio, wandering why he was so upset. All of a sudden Night rubs my head and tells me,"Yukio is ok he is just worried about you is all."

" Kuro thinks Yukio is just upset with Night because Yukio doesn't want anything bad to happen to you, rin," Kuro says and smiles.

"Your right he's probably just mad at me." When we finish our noodles Kuro goes back home and me and Night goes on a mission. We're going on a mission together because, I got dragged along and head quarters gave Night a mission. He told me we will be gone for a couple of days because the mission is so far. He also said that this will give Yukio some time, to think about us. With whatever that meant, but at least I get to go on a real mission without following. So I wouldn't get in trouble Night asked if I could go, but since they don't want Night turning bad they sent her to come with us. I stare at Kirigakure, aka the drunk lady.

"What you staren at blue boy," Rin said.

* * *

 **Sorry for cutting this short I just want to update everyday so this is what I got for today**


End file.
